


Of a misplaced fluffy lion and rambunctious children

by storm_8



Series: Family Snapshots [9]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_8/pseuds/storm_8
Summary: Simba, the fluffy lion that Jane won at the Christmas fair, is a hit with the Rizzoli-Isles children. Mackenzie may or may not have seen her mothers naked.





	Of a misplaced fluffy lion and rambunctious children

**Author's Note:**

> After a prolonged absence, which resulted in a 150+ page PhD thesis, I have finally found some inspiration again to continue adding to this series.
> 
> I humbly bring a new instalment to my Rizzoli & Isles series "Family Snapshots". This one follows from the snapshot [Of fluffy lions and misplaced grandchildren](https://archiveofourown.org/works/843763/chapters/12449765).
> 
> As usual, I don't own the show or its characters. I merely borrow them for everyone's enjoyment.  
> I do own the original characters: I am quite fond of them!
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

Maura woke up that Sunday morning with a mouthful of Jane’s hair and a numb left arm where it lay underneath Jane’s head. It wasn’t often that she was the big spoon to Jane’s larger frame, but they’d had a rather long and vigorous night of lovemaking and on such occasions Jane liked to be cuddled – this was one of the most well kept secrets of their marriage: no one else knew, or was to know, that her big, badass detective was a particularly soft and gooey marshmallow on the inside and enjoyed being tended to and cuddled after long nights “between the sheets”, as it were.

Maura smiled softly to herself and kissed her wife’s bare shoulder, before trying to restart the blood flow to her arm without disturbing the still sleeping detective. She winced slightly as she became aware of several abused muscles throughout her body. Moving her right arm from where it lay thrown over Jane’s torso, she reached to her lower back and massaged at a sore spot, before simply sighing in amusement and gracelessly flopping on her back with a chuckle. It had been a very good night and she was not about to bemoan a sore muscle or two.

Glancing toward the clock on her bedside table, Maura became aware that a certain plush specimen was missing from her side of the room. She was still not overly enthused about the humongous “Simba, the fluffy lion king”, as her youngest children had promptly named him. In the few days since being gifted the plush feline by an overly cocky and smirking Jane, Maura had, more than once, found him lurking in various rooms of the house, and had nearly had a heart attack the one time she had stepped into their ensuite bathroom and pulled back the curtain of the bathtub to find him sitting _right there_ in all his fluffy gigantic glory. (She still did not know how her children had managed to wrangle the huge lion into the bathtub without destroying half her bathroom; she suspected Jane had been involved… and possibly Frankie… and definitely Tommy.)

Noting that it was almost ten o’clock in the morning and hearing the faint sound of laughter coming from downstairs, Maura surmised that the children had most likely absconded with Simba and were possibly upturning her neat living room into a savannah or the lion enclosure of a zoo.

Shifting back to embrace a slowly waking detective, who was grumbling her way into wakefulness, Maura placed another gentle kiss to the brunette’s shoulder and ran a hand up the other woman’s naked torso to settle over her heart. “Good morning…” She murmured.

Jane’s response was more grumble than actual words. The detective groaned as she stretched her legs and hissed when she was made aware of how sore her thighs were. “Urgh, my ass hurts!” Was her first coherent sentence.

Maura started laughing as Jane reached back and started massaging her own ass. The detective glared at her over her shoulder. “Do not laugh at me, woman! This is all your fault.”

“Indeed it is.” Maura admitted without any remorse, smiling in amusement and leaning over to kiss her wife’s cheek. “Do you need me to check the area for swelling or tenderness?” She asked with a cheeky smile, hand reaching down to pat the area in question with a teasing slap.

Jane narrowed her eyes and then swiftly turned over and flipped the still laughing doctor onto her back. “Aren’t you in a funny mood?” She made a show of grasping Maura’s wrists and pinning her hands next to her head.

The doctor raised an amused eyebrow and was promptly kissed good morning by a still grumbling Jane.

******

Standing at the kitchen island of the Rizzoli-Isles household, Mackenzie stared at the mess of flour and eggshells, spilled milk and syrup, mashed fruit and tiny, sticky handprints that had resulted from her breakfast preparations with a frown. She could have sworn the proceedings had started rather neatly and without spillage; how it’d gotten to the current state she still did not know exactly. The girl sighed and took a deep breath, pulled her pajama sleeves up her arms and moved determinedly to the sink to start the cleaning process.

She looked over her shoulder when she heard her three siblings come out of the bathroom, announcing loudly that their hands were no longer sticky and presenting them for inspection. She smiled at their sweet, grinning little faces and, after a quick check, declared them clean and ready for play time with Simba, the fluffy lion king.

Kenzie watched in amusement as Mike and Danny high-fived and ran into the middle of the living room where she had pushed the furniture around and used a number of blankets and duvets to create a somewhat padded, and more or less safe, “lion enclosure”, and threw themselves over the back of the couch to fall in a heap on said pile of blankets, with shouts and shrieks of laughter. Little Sarah quickly toddled off after her brothers with a giggle, and Kenzie watched her disappear around a couch, little fluffy pajama clad bottom stuck in the air as she wriggled herself underneath a fluffy blanket, before more laughter was heard.

******

Jane eased back from the intense kiss with an eyebrow raised, looking down at Maura with a tiny smirk “Still in a funny mood?”

The doctor chuckled, gently palming the brunette’s cheek. “I’m not in funny mood, I’m just feeling invigorated this morning.”

Jane waggled her eyebrows suggestively, her smirk widening “I wonder why…”

They laughed quietly and traded a few more chaste kisses, before Jane gracelessly flopped back onto the bed next to her wife, planting a noisy kiss on her cheek. “Love you… even if my ass is sore…” She whispered with a dopey grin.

Maura laughed and returned the sentiment, with a gentle grin “I love you too.”

Jane opened her mouth to enquire about the time, when she noticed that something was missing on her wife’s side of the room. “Hey! Where did Simba go?” She asked with a pout.

The doctor turned to look in the same direction as her lover and grinned innocently. “I don’t know who you mean.”

“Maura! What did you do?” The detective’s pout turned into a frown as she rose on her elbows and glanced around the spacious bedroom in search of the erstwhile plush lion.

“I did nothing.” Maura claimed, sitting up and smiling amusedly when Jane’s gaze was suddenly riveted to her bare chest as the bedsheet pooled in her lap.

“Oh, that’s not _nothing_ …” Jane muttered, mostly to herself, gaze fixed on her wife’s naked torso.

The doctor rolled her eyes fondly and got out of bed in all her naked glory, pausing to stretch her aching muscles and mostly… _definitely_ , on purpose, giving her gawking wife a show. Maura was not one to doubt how good she looked at her age, even after carrying a child (she did, after all, adhere to her exercise and yoga regimen with gusto), but it was always a confidence boost when Jane would look at her like that. Even after many years together, Jane still looked at her with such hunger in her eyes that she, more often than not, could not help but succumb to.

“Jane, darling, before you start getting more bodily fluids on the sheets, do wrestle your lustful urges under control.” The doctor ordered, with an amused tone, flicking her lover gently on the nose. “The children have probably upturned my living room by now, and I would like to attempt to regain some control over the situation.” This was accompanied by a gleeful shout from the living room downstairs, followed by loud laughter.

Jane’s mouth snapped shut with an audible click, and she looked up at the grinning blonde with an unrepentant grin. “I am not sorry; you know your body does things to me.” She then, once again, noticed the absence of the plush lion and frowned once more. “Also, do not think that you can use your feminine wiles to distract me from the fact that Simba is missing! What did you do to him, Maura?” She whined and then pouted for good measure. “You do know I got him for _you_ specifically, as a testament of how much I love you…” The detective batted her eyelashes for good measure.

Maura rolled her eyes again and moved into the bathroom, her voice carrying back to her wife “As much as I would like to… return our enormous, ridiculously fluffy, pet lion Simba to whence he came…” Jane scoffed audibly, rolling over in the bed to look into the bathroom and stick her tongue out at her wife’s back. “I can see you through the mirror, Jane.” Came the dry admonishment.

Jane pouted again. “Maaaauuuurrrraaaaa! Don’t tell me you got rid of Simba! He was the cutest!”

Maura rolled her eyes once more for good measure, before turning back around to stare at the detective, hands on her hips. “No Jane, I did not get rid of him. You’re a detective with extensive skills, I’m sure you can discern what happened and find your misplaced lion. At least this time he is not hiding in the bathtub behind the curtain…”

Of course, Jane had gotten distracted once again by the doctor’s perky attributes and heard none of what she’d said.

*******

Kenzie stood flicking bits of eggshell into the trash bin, when Maura and Jane descended the stairs and came around the corner. Jane promptly grinned at finding her misplaced lion in the midst of her youngest children’s spirited petting and vigorous cuddling. She moved to the couch, being greeted enthusiastically by the three children as they clambered over and under the big plush lion to tug at and wrestle their mother over the back of the couch. Jane let herself be playfully manhandled, landing in a pile of fluffy blankets and duvets with all children giggling and laughing and showering her with hugs and kisses.

Kenzie chuckled at the scene, but her amusement met a swift end when she noticed Maura standing next to her and surveying the kitchen island with a raised eyebrow. The girl grimaced and turned a sheepish smile on her adoptive mother.

“And what happened to my kitchen?” asked the doctor with a pointed look at a set of small syrupy handprints on a cabinet door by her knees.

“Uh well, you know… The kids’ breakfast happened?” Kenzie gestured vaguely to the dishwasher loaded with a variety of children’s dishes and cups.

Maura chuckled. “I see.” She placed a gentle hand on her eldest daughter’s shoulder. “You may not believe this, but this is far less catastrophic than when Jane attempts to cook and feed the children breakfast on her own.”

Kenzie stared at her in slight disbelief. “Really? Because, honestly, I have no idea how it went from mixing eggs and flour in a bowl, to orange juice spilled _onto toast_ and a sippy cup filled with pancake bits and mushed berries.” She picked up the item in question with a frown. “Usually, things are more under control…”

Maura rubbed her hand up and down her daughter’s arm. “I believe the children may be infected with the holiday spirit and are more rambunctious than usual…” A loud gleeful exclamation from the middle of the living room further proved the doctor’s point. They watched as Jane somehow managed to upturn herself over Simba and land on her ass on his other side, followed by the tumble of the lion himself onto the flailing detective; Mike, Danny and Sarah were obviously delighted, as proven by their uproarious laughter. “I also believe my dear wife has been contaminated by an even stronger strand of the holiday spirit contagion…” Came the very dry comment.

Kenzie laughed, flicking the last of the eggshells into the trash and placing the bin back on the floor.

Maura shook her head, watching as Jane continued to flail her limbs underneath the plush lion, and decided she did not want to get involved in the shenanigans occurring amongst her upturned living room furniture. “Now, what have you fed the children on this fun Sunday morning?” She asked her eldest with an amused smile.

“Oh well, they had some milk and cereal with fresh fruit mixed in…” She gestured to a cutting board holding the remains of what used to be two apples, several bananas, some oranges and pears. “There was definitely some orange juice spilled all over the place… And they each had a pancake… I think that was when things started going sideways.” The girl shrugged her shoulders, turning to look to her mother with a lopsided smile. “They may have gone overboard with the syrup and possibly the berries, and most definitely the chantilly cream… and don’t get me started on the chocolate chips!”

The doctor chuckled in amusement, popping one of said chocolate chips in her mouth from where a handful lay scattered over the kitchen island.

“Also, I think the pancake batter turned out alright.” Kenzie gestured over her shoulder to the stove, where a bowl sat nearby with said pancake batter. “Nobody complained and there’s still a lot leftover for your breakfast if you want.”

Maura hummed in acknowledgement, sticking a finger in the pancake batter for a taste. “That is an excellent idea. Have you had breakfast?”

Kenzie looked at her with a skeptical look. “Exactly when would that have happened amidst all of this?” She threw out her arms to encompass both the mess of the kitchen and the upturned living room.

Maura nodded in mock seriousness “I understand your predicament perfectly.” She moved back to her daughter and kissed her cheek. “Thank you for taking care of the children and their breakfast. You’re the best teenage daughter we could ask for.”

Kenzie blushed and only hesitated briefly before leaning into her mother’s offered hug. “It was fun if a tiny bit messy… They’re the sweetest kids, really…” She mumbled, embarrassed at the praise. She really was grateful that Maura and Jane had steadfastly kept their promise to adopt her into their family, despite her less than stellar attitude in the beginning.

“I am nevertheless grateful that you did arrange their breakfast and that you have kept them entertained.” Maura chuckled at the enthusiastic wave that Michael was throwing her way from on top of Simba. Jane stood next to the boy with her arms ready for when he toppled off the plush lion with a gleeful shout.

Kenzie grinned cheekily when she noticed Jane trying to discreetly rub at her ass, after safely depositing Mike back on a fluffy blanket. “Oh, I figured you could use the morning to sleep in…” She pulled away from Maura to address Jane as the detective made her way toward the coffee pot. “After all, if the state I saw you in this morning was any indication, I’m surprised Jane can still walk straight.”

The detective spilled a handful of ground coffee all over the kitchen floor. “ _Excuse me_?! What is that supposed to mean?”

Maura watched with barely concealed laughter as a flush of equal parts embarrassment and afront rose on her wife’s cheeks. She had already surmised that Mackenzie had seen them sleeping in bed that morning, in all their naked glory, when she’d come to retrieve Simba for the children.

Mackenzie and herself had already started an open discussion on interpersonal relationships and safe and consensual sexual relations that Jane had refused to be a part of because “that is my _daughter_ Maura, I don’t want to think about her having sex with people, I’m not ready for that!”. Of course, Mackenzie had swiftly informed the detective that she’d had sex before, and the conversation had quickly devolved into one of their usual arguments. (Her daughter had later informed her that she and Jane had eventually had the ‘sex talk’, which had supposedly involved a lot of muttering and blushing on both of their parts and had culminated with a smirking Jane throwing a box of condoms at her daughter’s head – the latter actually explained why Maura had been finding packaged condoms in the most random places in her house; the most memorable occasion had occurred on an evening where they had been getting ready to go out to dinner together: Jane had grabbed her wallet to check for cash, when a condom had fallen out with a note claiming to ‘use protection, accidental pregnancies are a thing’. Jane had laughed and then muttered about how it had been a mistake to give Kenzie the box of condoms, before running up the stairs after her cackling teenage daughter. Michael had then picked up the fallen condom and had looked so confused about the whole thing that to this day Maura still laughed at the absurdity of the situation.)

The present situation developing in her messy kitchen that Sunday morning was equally amusing.

“I’m just saying…” Kenzie gestured toward the brunette woman flicking powdered coffee off herself. “I saw a lot of naked ass and boobs this morning. Seriously Jane, what if it had been one of the kids walking into your room this morning?”

Jane glared at her smirking daughter. “No one told you to walk into our room without permission!”

“It was either me walking in, or Mike would have flung himself on you and then I would have liked to see what you’d have come up with to explain the bite mark on your ass.”

At that precise moment, Danny had walked up to his brunette mother. “Did you get bitten by a dog, Ma? Momma can kiss it better.” He poked her in the ass with a curious frown.

Kenzie snorted and gently guided her little brother back into the living room. “I don’t think that would help. That is exactly what got your Ma into this situation in the first place!”

Maura could no longer contain herself and started laughing.

Danny looked up at his big sister in confusion, before promptly forgetting the whole thing when Sarah came to ask him for help climbing Simba the lion.

Jane stood utterly flummoxed in her kitchen, her pajama pants covered in ground coffee.


End file.
